Cosimo Love
Cosimo Love is played by Nef Amata Simul. As a GHOST, you can’t bleed. Basic Info Age Looking to be around the age of someone in their twenties. Though this isn’t time being fair... Gender The binary is too limited to describe a concept as complex as gender. Sexuality This phrase is completely meaningless. Sexual drive is only correspondent to love which is only correspondent to closeness. Intimacy… in other words is a better word. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Celeste Velato #CCE6E6 in a pure white border Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Human it seems. The complexities that lie underneath however… Transparency and other phantom-like abilities. Nationality (Remnant) He is of Remnant; Mistral. Affiliation/Occupation None, well he believes to lead lost souls into a transportation of a more comfortable state of being. This isn’t the case as lost souls are always lost in a state of eternal ghostship. Semblance TRANSCENDENCE OF LOVE - He transcends death by continuing to “live” through love. He experiences transcendence of this world, subjectively, through Love. This means that he can only physically feel and experience through Love. He transcends the physical limitations of his body by coloring himself differently for the heck of it, through Love. This means he can also transcend physical spaces either by passing through physical material or manifesting/possessing objects/interacting with them, electronics or even the internet, but only, through Love. He’d only be able to truly experience the world, the gadgets, and the warmth of others, though Love. Weapon: What he calls, “the White Monster”. Skills None other than his abilities that come with him being.. Him. Weaknesses He’s a brat. Despite being apathetic and emotionless most of the time, he clings onto love immaturely. It typically gets him into a lot of trouble. Appearance Race (Skin tone, etc) His body was never pertinent to the Earth. Outfit Varies, typically even more colorful than his physical features. Other Important details Ever since his reintroduction to color, he has been in LOVE with it. Personality Overview Cosimo was never evil, he wasn’t. There are many times where he’s done something abnormal that he’s valued because of a twisted idealogy, but this would have never come to be if he wasn’t a corrupted soul. As an untouchable lost soul, he allows his personality to succumb to this title. There is nothing left for him that matters in a living sense. Everything excluding that excludes him as well. In that way, his actions in an effort to express inconsideration and not caring lean towards what can be perceived as evil. Morality actually has as little pertinence to him as gender. Quirks This is an error. Voice Laura Bailey as young Trunks from DBZ Theme Flicker Backstory When by your scorn, love, I am dead And you think me free From all solicitation from me Then shall my ghost come to your bed And you… worse trials worse arms shall bring Then when you begin to see And here, who aren’t you then anything Together, calling for me And in false sleep I see you shrink And then, poor neglected now A veiled ghost, come see. What will I say, I have no know-how Least perseverance, you and love spent I’had rather see you painfully repent Than live long and innocent Full Story: better read here -> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C6zdY55G_nBgO9oTncOZ6Z-1yODaL_VrQyn1kjOLkdI/edit "Cosimo.. "Cosimo.." Time to wake up. Since when was he asleep? the ragged boy wondered, glancing up at the bleached sky who's sudden reappearance faltered his vision. He scowled slightly and whimpered, unable to bring back the warmth the darkness had blanketed him with, even if it was for a mere moment. It wasn't fair, but he didn't stick around for an explanation. Ironically, there just wasn’t any time for that… Time. He had all the time in the world, but not enough to spare. It was this constant press for time that nagged his restlessness, having to be one step ahead of the never-ending cycle. He slowly lifted himself up from the rubble, his torn and faded gray clothes that were once a deep navy blue and warm chocolate brown loosely hung from his body. Be careful, the world's spinning faster, he altered himself, steading to get accustomed to the rotations that would eventually become smoother. Close to town square where a wide-open space that was at one time a green, lush park was frozen still lay most of the untouched buildings. The white ones painted into the landscape like someone had taken a picture and sucked the color out of it posed no threat to him. It was further out from the safe region where most houses crammed together were brought down by half or more, seemingly collapsing one on top of the other. Houses were people once lived, laughed, enjoyed their time were now dangerously deteriorating. Those souls had to be let go, he reasoned, but it was good to imagine. Welcome to the Town of Crossing. ~ The sirens blew and Cosimo started running. What from he didn’t know anymore. The sky, black and ominous, shed its skin on top of him. It choked him of his senses to which he could only vaguely feel himself turn to look at the blank stares of his family, but the girl.. the one with black hair and a scarf and basket of.. Nowhere to be seen. ~ Cosimo could see worlds, millions of them, as infinite as the stars themselves, crashing into one another just overhead his very own. He could feel it, he knew he could, but unfortunately didn't have the prospect of witnessing it himself and probably never would. Just one, one single sign was all he needed. Just one sign of life elsewhere. For there was only ever one color and it was of nothing. But sometimes, he imagined his eyes as a pale grey color, a dismal color of pale gray and blue and white. Granted, there was no way he could verify this color for himself other than its constant reflection on the landscape of the town. His eyes and the town.. were the same, he reasoned. Only ever showing those monotone shades. It was only the sky and anything that touched it that didn't have a color. Cosimo giggled, watching the white monster eat and tear away at another building. He was at the town limits, where the ground ended in a blank of white... nothing. There was no other word to place for this nothingness; this "white monster" that was omnipresent around the city. Up, down, and to all sides, slowly eating away it at. Cosimo giggled again, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long for the next show. He imagined with great curiosity what it sounded like, the destruction, and where the buildings all ended up. The town of Crossing is a mere crossway of worlds and dimensions, they could turn up anywhere. Grinning widely, Cosimo trudged along back toward his inner territory constantly checking his sides. All of a sudden, Cosimo halted. A figure of a man with a somber posture and black eye sockets stood in front of him. It stared Cosimo down with a dangerously low frown and Cosimo stared back up. The man raised up his arm out to strike the boy but instantly dissolved into the white sky in the process. Cosimo collapsed to the ground, quivering. At least it wasn't one with missing appendages, like arms or legs or heads, he reassured himself. As long as he had the white monster to protect him, he needn't fear the imaginativeness of his mind or let it mock him. ~ "Where are we going to go, Cosimo?” her voice was squeaky and high-pitched as she tossed him another apple. "All over the world and find all the new ones while we’re at it," he tore off a large chuck of the apple as he spoke. He swallowed, “We’ll make a world just for us,” he added. "But what'll happen if they take me away?" she sniffled and look down. He immediately dropped the apple and thought for a second, "I'd protect you," he answered simply, shrugging. "What if you can't? What if we're taken away from each other?" she pressed further. "I'd find a way, I'd find you" he breathed out. She blinked twice. "What about your family?" she whispered. He sighed and looked at her in the eyes, "They're not as important to me as you. You're most precious," he replied, tearing off his red scarf and exposing his neck, "Here, take this. If you're wearing it, I'll always be able to find you." She giggled, taking the scarf and wrapping it messily around her neck, "You're funny." He laughed and grinned his normal cocky grin, "You and I will always be together. Just believe in me, 'kay?" Believe.. ~ Believe... what a liar, Cosimo scowled to prevent the tears from falling. He would always be alone, but in the end it was much safer that way. No one else to keep him company but the white monster. No other voice but his own which he had yet to recognize the sound of if it even existed at all. Cosimo stopped briefly in his tracks, feeling a fresh batch of warm tears flood his eyes. He wiped them away furiously before they could make everything blurry white again. He'd never find her now, not that he even knew who she was. Not that he was supposed to care anyhow. Cosimo momentarily looked up, a single tear falling down his cheek when he noticed another building deteriorate in the distance. He smiled, maybe something to uplift his spirits. Taking off in a sprint towards the direction of the destruction, he imagined how his jagged breathing and scraping of his feet against the rubble ground sounded like in his mind. Yes, yes, I can make it in time, he triumphed as the building came to view. Then suddenly he felt something round hit the bottom of his foot. The ground soon met up to meet his face as he skidded several feet on his stomach. Cosimo spit out the gravel pebbles and quickly glanced back to see what had tripped him. His eyes widened as they came in contact with a bright, shiny red object just mere feet away from him. Almost in a hypnotic state, Cosimo immediately struggled to push himself up and crawl towards the round red object. He reached out and grasped its smooth surface, bringing close to his face. An apple. A pure, ripe apple. Its skin was bruised and had several bumps all over it, not being entirely elliptical with a cylindar indent at the top. But it was so red. Red, where did he see this color before? Cosimo finally tore his eyes away from the apple and glanced up to look at a pair of green eyes. Startled, he jumped, landing a couple inches back on his rear as he stared with eyes wide with terror at the image of a girl with far too many colors. Her hair was black like the darkness when your eyes close, bright green eyes like life, red lips like the apple, and a red scarf to match. Her smile seemed gentle and sincere for a moment as she looked down at Cosimo. Then she fell to her knees and started to cry. Cosimo flinched, not sure what to make of her. Lost souls that made their way in here never had any color, eyes, or expressed any emotion. As he watched her cry, he imagined those tears overflow the area and flood. He soon got up and walked towards her. Still keeping some distance, Cosimo lifted her head up to wipe away her tears as he stared down indifferently at her. She looked straight back up with quivering lips. Cosimo quickly averted his attention from her eyes and looked down at her scarf. With his fingers pressed against the side of her cheek, Cosimo snatched the scarf and started running. He breathed hard, amazed at how numb his fingers were at touching another person's flesh. It's not real, but it feels so real, he shook his head picking up the pace. Cosimo let out a gasp as he slammed hard on his brakes, almost not stopping in time as the town's edge swiftly approached. As he windmilled his arms, he noticed something tugging at the scarf in his hands. Cosimo growled as he glanced over to his side, suddenly noticing that the scarf was disappearing into the white sky. But, why? How could you?! Cosimo internally cried out, ferociously yanking the scarf back and tearing it in half. He cradled the remaining scrap of red in his arms as the rest disappeared into the mouth of the beast. Cosimo noticed that his hands were becoming red and slick too. He didn't know how much time he wasted while doing this, but the second he glanced up, there was the girl yet again. She smiled as if nothing had happened and wore something torn and red around her neck. She held onto a basket with more bright, red apples. Cosimo immediately stood up to meet her as she went into her basket and held a perfectly circular apple towards him. Frowning, Cosimo swiftly shifted gazes to the apple and the girl. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. I'm not the Cosimo you knew anymore. That Cosimo is gone, he pointed to the sky, hoping she would understand his unspoken words. This Cosimo takes care of the Town of Crossing and the lost souls that travel through it. The girl looked down and dropped the apple which instantly got eaten up by the white sky. Cosimo turned around and started walking, hoping the white monster would take her away soon. He wrapped his half of the torn scarf around his neck and climbed up a near building. He didn't stop until he reached the top where he allowed himself a rest, ready to receive the next wandering soul. He closed his eyes, darkening the world around him and alleviating the white. He stood there for a while longer than he realized, wondering how he was able to slip into unconsciousness. ~ Cosimo looked around the streets filled with people from the safety of the condemned building, clutching Sincere to his side. He couldn’t trust any of them. It was like they were all going after him and Sincere. To take her back to the orphanage and make him go back to his boring old life, it was unthinkable. This huge headache was too much to withstand. Cosimo groaned, pressing his fingertips into his skull and just willed everyone and everything to go away. His eyes widened, What happened to the noise.. Cosimo shot his glance up at Sincere and gaped. Everything around her was white. Cosimo blinked and world turned back to normal. He stared at Sincere for a long while. “What did you do..?” Suddenly, it felt like the earth was torn in two as the ground beneath them shook ferociously. Cosimo wobbled to grab Sincere, trying to balance themselves. “They’re tearing down the building!” he shouted amidst the sound of the wreckage. “What do we do?” “Run.” ~ Cosimo's eyes darted open feeling that the ground was shaking and spinning too quickly. He jumped up and processed in the image of the Town of Crossing getting farther and farther away from his view. Gulping, he looked to down to see the bottom section of the building disappear. The white monster eating it up bit by bit until all that was left was the platform he was on top of. It was as if everything around him just stopped as he struggled to remain on top of the concrete. Cosimo looked up, and there she was. ~ There was no more time left. Everything was about to come down. He hadn't spoken a word for a while. Just beside him, Sincere, silently sobbed, sniffling occasionally. Cosimo frowned as he knelt in front of his friend, his eyes dangerously glimmering. Sincere looked up to meet his eyes, then stopped paralyzed with fear. ~ She no longer wore that gentle smile but frowned sadly. The concrete platform then broke in two. Cosimo jumped up and frantically sprinted to the girl, "SINCERE!" he screamed. ~ Sincere's eyes widened, but she didn't move as Cosimo reached out and grabbed her by the neck. Pinning her down, he squeezed tightly on the windpipe, pressing harder and harder and digging his nails into the skin of her neck until the iris of her beautiful eyes disappeared. He felt the building break underneath him again. Eyes wet with blinding tears, Cosimo grabbed the red scarf around her neck. But no matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't budge. Infuriated, he tore it in two noticing that his hands were becoming as red as the scarf and started running. He stopped only momentarily as he left the room with Sincere to write on the cracked wall left to the exit upwards... "I will always love you." ~ He had made it to the top, Cosimo recalled. For once he did, here he was. The Town of Crossing and the white monster had become his saviors. Unless he was a lost soul like the rest. Cosimo let the tears fall as the building platform split in two with Sincere on the other side. He reached his edge, holding his hand out in a vain attempt to reach her hand as she started to get pulled away. Sincere also reached out her hand, but within it was a bright red apple that fell right in front of his eyes as the two were effortlessly pulled away from each other. Cosimo's eyes widened, watching his former friend disappear into the white nothingness with no more than a scream or sound. Meanwhile the red apple she had dropped stayed levitated right in front of him. It was red, and as it approached closer to Cosimo's eyes, they were also red. Everything became red. ➢ "Cosimo, Cosimo!" he felt someone shake him out his trance and it was only then that he stopped screaming. Breathing deeply, Cosimo pulled the red scarf from his face that had been covering his eyes. He gasped in relief, laying back down on the pure white bed as he smiled over to his friend. "Bad dream?" Sincere asked, wearing the other half of the red scarf. Cosimo smiled and didn't say a word. Sincere giggled, approaching him with a hug, "We're lucky we got out of that building in time, but you've been out forever since then." Cosimo nodded with a ghostly smile. "I love you." Sincere paused for a second, giving Cosimo the opportunity to lift himself up, "Let's go." "Wh-where are we going?" she stammered. "I have to go back to work, but I want you to be with me. It was lonely without you," Cosimo replied, looking back at her and holding out his hand that was slightly stained red sharply contrasting the gray shade of the rest of his body. His eyes were pure white and his voice was supernatural. "If you come with me, we'll be together forever." Sincere hesitantly took hold of Cosimo's hand, her eyes asking so many questions. "Let's go," Cosimo said again with a brighter smile, "To the Town of Crossing." Interpretation: Cosimo and Sincere were a pair of orphans who avoided social services from tearing the two apart. They avoided this particularly, through death. Additional Notes Education Otherworldly in nature. Future Outlook Character Development Cosimo will soon realize the dangers of his love and learn to live without her. This is a feat that is only possible through the aid of an understanding being who can save him from his inability to passover. Goals Certain goals would be to touch reality more, something that is almost impossible to him now but a constant fantasy as he hallucinates frequently. Gallery Cosimo headshot.jpg Cosimo.jpg Cosimo & Sincere.jpg Cosimo Color.png Category:Characters